Bluebirds
by NurdBurger
Summary: Teenager AU, slice-of life style. Envy and Sam are 2 teenagers living in the city of Bluebird, a town famous for its abundance in little blue birds. When the pair meet on the train, how will their relationship advance? Will it be a smooth ride to the station? Or will it be a train wreck? Caution: Bad Language. Characters and personalities based off the 2003 anime.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. I'm posting this story, as you can see. Why am I posting it? Because I need some constructive criticism on my writing. Please review this story and others of mine if you have time. That's kind of the whole point of me writing stories. Sorry I had to take the last one down; there were a few problems with it. I hope it's better now; I don't want to take it down again! **

* * *

I stared at the boy on the train. He must've been about 16 or so. He had relatively feminine features, including pretty purple eyes. He had very short black hair, with long green dreadlocks at the top, held off his face by a black headband. He wore the uniform of West Bluebird Boys' College, which consisted of a white collared t-shirt, long grey pants, a red and blue striped tie, and a black blazer with red and blue crest on the breast pocket. This boy, however, did not wear his blazer. His tie was loose, and his shirt had the top 3 buttons undone. His shoes were scuffed, and the bottoms of the pants were muddy. He carried a black satchel with 2 letters and 1 word on it; W.J, and ENVY. He had green headphones on, connected to an iPhone. I could hear a dull, continuous thump of a strong beat, perhaps dubstep? His legs were crossed as he stood, and his hands were shoved deep into his pockets. His head was bobbing ever so slightly in time with the dull beat, and his lips were moving softly. His left foot was bobbing, just like his head. He was alone, unlike me.

"Sam! Samantha! Hello?" I jumped, my eyes meeting the ones of my friend, Ruth. Her big blue eyes were framed by her dark lashes. Her pale skin hosted soft pink cheeks, framed by soft ringlets of light blonde hair. Her tiny body was covered by our school uniform, the uniform of West Bluebird Girls' College. It consists of a tight white collared t-shirt, a red bow at the neck, a black blazer, a short dark grey skirt, long white socks, and black shoes. The blue school emblem is embroidered onto the breast pocket, and it is, overall, a rather flattering uniform. Ruth clicks her fingers again. I jump. Again.

"Sorry, Ruth. Did you-did you see the guy over there?" I motion with my eyes for Ruth to look. She looks, and scowls.

"Sam, that's William Jealous. He's the school bad boy. He dyed his hair green and got a weirdo nickname just to annoy people." Ruth scoffed, glaring out the train window. I stared at her.

"What's his nickname?" I stare at Ruth as her head snaps towards me, eyes wide.

"It's printed on his bag! He has designed himself to look like that, just so he fits his nickname! His nickname has the same meaning as his last name! Do you live under a rock? How can you not know this?" Ruth whispered loudly, and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright. But what IS his nickname?" I glanced at William, captured by his good looks. Ruth groaned and rolled her eyes. My eyes spotted the name on his satchel again, and it clicked.

"His name is-"I cut Ruth off, staring at his bag.

"Envy." I gasped slightly as William looked up at me. His lips stopped moving, his foot and head stopped bobbing, and his eyes lost their happiness and gained some kind of danger, as if this is a boy not to be around. I didn't cringe under his deadly gaze, but Ruth did. Instead, I glared back at him. A single eyebrow was raised by him, and a slight, crooked smile was given. He then returned to his previous position, enjoying his music.

"Ok, whoa. I'm getting off next stop. Every woman for herself, girl!" Ruth grabbed her bag and hugged it to her chest, eyes wide. I sighed, and stared at her again.

"How come I've never seen him before?" I whisper to Ruth, who smirks.

"He's only been here for 3 weeks. I often see him on the train, and I think he gets off at your stop, babes." Ruth jumps up as the train pulls into the station, leaving me alone. I jumped as William sat in the now vacant seat across from me.

"Hey."

* * *

I got off the train hurriedly at my stop, forgetting momentarily about what Ruth had said. But when William, or should I say "Envy", got off at the same stop as me, it got hurled back in my face. I felt like running. He had made a one-sided conversation with me for the 8 stops I had without Ruth, leaving me certain that this boy was a psychopath and needed to be locked up for the safety of himself and everyone around him.

"Oi, Sam! Wait up!" I flinched as William ran up to me.

"Go away, William."

"It's Envy."

"Not to me."

William sighed, but kept walking with me. He smelt like pancakes and honey, which was nice. He looked really cute when viewed by profile. His nose was cute, he had a good chin, and his purple eyes were pretty and held a hint of an Asian heritage. His hair, despite being in dreadlocks, was soft and tickled my cheek lightly. He was about my height, but way skinnier, and looked like he had almost no muscle anywhere on his body. He was like a twig.

"Why are you staring at me?" I snapped out of my observant daydream, finding William staring at me. I didn't blush or look away, I just shrugged.

"I guess I'm just trying to see if I've met or seen you before, if you don't mind." I looked away when he didn't answer. This boy had a dangerous aura around him, one that made me think he would stab me as we walked or something. I gasped suddenly as a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned to face William, eyes wide. He was smiling slightly, the same smile he wore while looking at me on the train.

"This is my house. You should catch the 7:40 train with me in the morning." William turned into a small, average looking house, and shut the door. I shook my head, and walked as fast as I could to my house. 2 block. He lived 2 blocks away from me. I walked into my house, locking the door behind me.

"You're home, finally." I jumped, and turned to face my step-mum, Lucile. I let out a long breath, and dropped my bag into the box by the door. Lucile rolled her eyes, carrying Markus, my half-brother.

"Hey, Markie!" I cooed at the baby, who giggled and grabbed my finger. He looked just like my dad, even though he was barely 1 year old. Lucile smiled.

"Your dad is in the kitchen; he's cooking dinner." Lucile and I walked into the kitchen to find my dad cooking a rather fantastic smelling meal. I frowned. Usually, dad only cooked beans or soup or something. Why was he cooking actual food now?

"Hey, Sam. We're having guests over tonight. A new family moved into the neighbourhood recently, so Lucile and I decided to invite them over. They have a boy around your age, and another about 10 or so. The boys live with their older sisters." My dad grinned happily, and I smiled too.

* * *

About an hour later, the doorbell rang. I was wearing nice, green top and black jeans, nothing too nice. I opened the door, and came face to face with 2 beautiful women and a small boy. The boy had a mechanic leg and arm, and was using a crutch. He had long black hair, and was wearing black shorts and a grey t-shirt. One woman had long brown hair, and was wearing a light blue work skirt and jacket over a white top and a dark red tie. She looked sleepy, yet happy to be here. The other woman wore a revealing top, along with a pair of fitting jeans. She had long, wavy black hair, and very familiar eyes. All 3 of the people had purple eyes. No, wait, a fourth person was trudging along behind the group. A familiar boy with green dreadlocks. I smiled at the 2 women and the boy, inviting them in. I turned back to William as Lucile took over with the hospitalities.

"William?" I gasped, looking at the teenager. He had the same headband on, but he wore a tight black tank top with a high neck, tight black pants, black fingerless gloves, and black boots. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he looked away with a scowl. I couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle. Big mistake.

"What are you laughing at?" I gasped for air as William's forearm pressed against my neck. He had me pinned against the outside wall of the house. I kicked out at him, but he didn't let me go. He grunted, and pulled out a pocket knife. I tried to scream, but it came out as a husky, high-pitched wheeze. The dark haired woman ran from the house and yelled at William, pushing him away.

"Get off her, Envy! We're in public; you can't behave like that! Be nice! You've been doing so well up till now; you've only killed 2 people and injured 7. Come on, Envy. Be nice to pretty girls." The woman grabbed all of William's dreadlocks, causing him to moan in pain.

"Geddof, you crazy b-uh, I mean sorry, Solaris. Won't happen again." William grumbled, and this lady, Solaris, nodded curtly. Her eyes softened as she glanced at me.

"I'm so sorry; he was released from a psychiatric ward a short while ago. And don't worry; he hasn't actually killed or injured anyone. It's a family joke. You wouldn't get it. Sorry again about his behaviour. I can get Trisha to take him home, if you'd like." Solaris kept a firm grip on William's arm; he seemed absolutely powerless against her, despite the massive strength he'd shown against me. I shook my head, smiling warmly.

"It's fine. But if he does it again, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course, Sam."

I freeze. How does this woman know my name?

"You're father told me all about you and your brother over the phone. I believe your step-mother is very close to you." Solaris dragged William inside, and I followed. This woman was so…charismatic. And beautiful. Wait, what was I thinking? I shook my head, and went over to Lucile.

"Uh, Lucile, can I go up to my room for 10 or so minutes? I really need some alone time." I whispered to Lucile, who nodded. I walked up the stairs, and then sprinted into my room. I slammed the door behind me, and turned around. Sliding down the door, I closed my eyes.

"So, this is your room, huh?" My eyes snapped open, and I stared at the figure on my bed.

"Y'know, you like the same sorta stuff as me. Dubstep, Techno, Alternative, Loud, Different, Dark, Awesome. Also, you like chocolate." William lay on my bed, one earphone in his ear, one in mine. I was sitting next to him, not talking.

"William, you should put down my diary before I break your skinny arms." I hit the pause button on my iPod, causing William to sit up, scowling.

"It's Envy. Put the music back on, or I'll break your fat little arms." I hear the menacing growl behind my head, and smirk.

"Fine, Envy. I'll put the music back on, if you put my diary down and don't touch it again." I turn and smile at his furious face, and I swear I've never seen anyone look so angry. His face calms and he nods. I turn on the music, and hands me the small black book.

"I don't get why you're so defensive. You've written a lot about Ruth and almost 3 pages on me, though. Do you happen to like me?" I stiffen as I feel soft, fluffy dreadlocks tickling my cheek. I turn, and my eyes widen. William's-no, Envy's-face is barely 3 inches from my own.

"No." I hear him giggle. His breath is sweet, and his teeth are white. His lips are pale, but they look smooth and moist.

"Do you find me…attractive?" I blush, angry.

"No!"

"Then why are you being defensive, eh?"

"I'm NOT being def-" I shut up, realising how that sounded. Envy smirks, his breath hitting me again. He still smells like pancakes.

"Well, why don't we put you to the test?" Envy grins, his eyes narrowed. I raise an eyebrow, and Envy smirks again. He leans slightly closer, and I don't take the initiative to move. Stupid me.

The palm tree (where did I pull that from) stopped my breathing again-but in a completely different manner. I'm just going to say that his lips taste pretty good, and pretty soon we were kissing passionately. We broke apart, both needing air. Envy was panting softly. He grinned.

"You pass the test. You like me." He leaned back, grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Piss off. What the hell are you even doing in my room and shy didn't I ask you that before, you palm tree?" I scowled at him, and watched as he froze, his face falling.

"P-palm tree?!" This voice is weak, and he sounds almost scared. I frown.

"Erm, you ok?" I stood up, and sat on the bed. I watched in horror as a small tear fell off his eyelashes, dropping into his cheek. He blinked, and stood up.

"I'm going downstairs." He started towards the door, but I grabbed his arm.

"No, you're not. It was just a joke, Will-I mean, Envy." I held his arm firmly, yet he made no move to escape. I breathed out.

"Envy, you kissed me, and then seemed pleased with the conclusion that I like you. Which, admittedly, I may a little bit. The thing is, I've only known you for about 5 or 6 hours, and in that time you've scared off my best friend, sat with me on a train, walked me almost all the way home, told me to catch the train with you in the morning, almost killed me, snuck into my bedroom, and made out with me! And what have I done to you? Let's see. Stared at you on the train. Been polite. Let you into my home and my flippin' bedroom. Let you listen to my music and read my diary. Kissed you back. And, of course, called you a palm tree. I think I can safely say that we've passed the first 5 or so barriers. Maybe even the 7th. What I'm actually trying to say is, do you think it would be better to declare ourselves a couple now, or get to know each other more first?" I let go of his arm, and he smirked. He did that a lot.

"How would we get to know each other better? I've read your diary, we know where each other lives, we've already had a pash-fest, and I've read your diary. What more is there?" I stared at Envy, and smirked back at him.

"For starters, phone numbers. Second, I read your diary. Third, more talking."

"Meh. I think we can skip the formalities." I gasped slightly as Envy's lips met mine, more gently that the first time. I was surprised to find that our lips moved in perfect synch, and that out tongues entwining seemed to be perfection. He tasted like honey, but not in the way of "he's just eaten honey", more like a natural body scent, or one caused by soaps or powder.

Envy and I wrapped our arms around each other, and we went and sat on the bed. Soon, we stopped kissing, and lay side by side on my single bed, pressed up against the wall by the window. Envy kissed the top of my head, smiling softly.

"Hmm. I like having a girlfriend. And not for show. As a person I can talk to, share my secrets with, and hang out with. And, of course, make out with." I snuggled into Envy's side, surprised at how well we got along. But then I heard someone clomping up the stairs. I gasped, and told Envy to sit at my desk and read a book, quickly. I lay on my bed with my music going, eyes closed.

"Sam? Samantha, are you ok in there? You've been half an hour; dinner's being served. And, uh, can you find William, or Envy, or whatever his name is, please? Solaris is getting antsy." Lucile spoke through the door, not bothering to open it.

"M'kay."

* * *

As Envy and I sat down for dinner, Curtis, the one with the fake arm and leg, asked me a rather strange question before giving me some rather strange information, and earned himself a rather strange look from Envy.

"Hey, is Envy your boyfriend?" I choked on my dinner slightly. Envy looked at me oddly, chewing a mouthful of bread. I clear my throat, and cough.

"No, Curtis. Envy and I only met today."

"Do you know why he's called Envy?"

"Uh…probably not."

"He gets jealous easily. Also, he has a very sensitive ego, so don't insult him. I'm called Wrath, because it's easy to make me angry. But I usually stay calm. Solaris is called Lust, because she has heaps of boyfriends, and she tosses them all aside after a few free dinners and movies. And Mama is called Sloth because she is really tired and a bit lazy." And with that, Curtis-or should I say, Wrath-nearly inhaled his dinner. Trisha (Sloth) was eating slowly and carefully. Solaris (Lust) ate quickly, yet neatly, while Envy obviously didn't care about mess; not unlike me.

"Is your hair black or brown?" Envy stared at my messy, boyish hair. It was black, and I told him so. I also had to clarify that my big, dark-lashed eyes were in fact green, and not grey. My pale skin, nice figure, and pretty face were all things that Curtis pointed out, and Envy agreed with.

"So, Envy, how old are you exactly?" I narrowed my eyes at the dreadlocked boy, who chewed his food, staring at the wall.

"I'm 16 next Thursday. You?"

"16 in 2 months."

"Cool."

Curtis finished his food, and almost all the unclaimed food. Trisha (Curtis' "mama") ate slowly and carefully, yet food still managed to smear itself around her glossed lips. Solaris ate fast, but uncannily neatly. Envy ate like a normal teenage boy.

"So, William-"

"It's Envy."

"Right. Envy, what's school like? Do you go to West Bluebird Boys College?" My dad smiled at Envy, yet his eyes were glued to his dreadlocks.

"Yeah, I go there. I catch the train home with Sam. WB is a brilliant school. Lots of warfare and they have sports like wrestling, boxing, and heaps of martial arts. The actual academic part is pretty awesome, too. I've already been placed top of the class. I'm smarter than I seem." Envy smiled at my dad, eyes hard while he noticed that his hair was grabbing some attention.

"Who wants more mashed potato?"

* * *

**Alright, let me know what you think! **

**I know, Envy is really OOC, but trust me, there's a reason. And remember, this is a Teenager AU, so maybe a bit of a slice-of-life style. With war and bloodshed making Envy happy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, this chapter will be a bit shorter than the last one, but still long. I hope. This one is from Envy's POV, and its set 2 months later. The italics are flashbacks; just thought I'd clear that up now. And thank you, **_**dmc fanboy**_**, for reviewing. I'll try to add more Wrath! ;)**

* * *

I sat at home, staring at my hands. We had just come back from our billionth dinner at Sam's house, and I think Curtis was catching on to our relationship, which was not good. He would get angry and probably nearly kill me. The little kid may be missing some limbs, but he sure is fast and strong. _And if Solaris found out…_ I shuddered. I'd die within seconds.

Sam and I'd been together for 2 months. Ha, when that chick Ruth found out, her face was priceless.

"_SAMANTHA! I told you to stay away from him! He's bad news! Why didn't you listen? He'll probably kill you! Just-just dump him right now and stay with me!" The small blonde girl stamped her foot, and Sam gave her a hug, apologizing. Wait, was she dumping me? I didn't even know what I was doing when I ran at Ruth and tore her away from Sam. If I couldn't have Sam, neither could she. I grabbed Sam in a bear hug, glaring at Ruth. She glared back, before bursting into tears and running off. _

"_Envy! Why'd ya do that?"_

"_I'm sorry. I was jealous." I looked at my shoes, embarrassed. Sam smiled._

"_It suits you."_

I flopped onto my bed, grinning. Sam was the best girl in the world. I'll be honest, at first I was just trying to get a girlfriend because I was dared to, but I think I'm actually falling in love with Sam. I was always jealous of people who were in love, so I acted like love was stupid and unnecessary. I am literally an idiot, but my ego is way too big for me to ever admit that to anyone but myself.

"ENVY!" I gasped and fell off my bed, resulting in me smashing my head against the bedside table. I grabbed the injury, my vision fuzzing and little black spots appearing in said vision. I could vaguely make out Solaris in the doorway.

"Go to bed, and turn that horrid dubstep racket up. Curtis can't sleep." My big sister left the room, and I crawled over to the iPod dock, pausing the song. I placed my hand back on my head, and nearly had a heart attack. There was something warm and wet on my head, soaking into my headband and hair, running through my fingers. I pulled my hand away, and found it covered in a thick, dark red liquid. I swayed, the blood making me slightly giddy. I liked blood, usually when it was from other people, but this was fine. There was so much of it. So, so much blood, pouring thick and fast from the wound on my head. I looked at the floor behind me, and saw a puddle of blood. I could feel it running down my neck, soaking into my loose grey top. My mouth was wide, and I felt the flood beneath me swaying. I heard Curtis come in, and I heard him screaming. He screamed so loudly, and for such a long time. At first, it hurt my head, but then it was just a dull noise. I vaguely aware of my face slamming into the blood, and my dreadlocks over my face. My throat tightened, and my lungs felt tight, too. I hear Solaris come in, and shriek. I heard her talking on the phone, asking for an ambulance. I heard the clump of Curtis' feet right next to me, but I couldn't see. I felt him grab my arm, and try to roll me over. He was obviously panicking; I would've been on my back otherwise. Why did my chest hurt? Oh, right. I was drowning in my own blood. My instincts gave in and I tried to take a breath, resulting in a large amount of blood entering my lungs. I felt myself being violently turned, and long, slender fingers pounding my chest. I felt the blood being forced from my lungs, before I felt at peace. No air came back into my lungs. Well, if it did, I don't recall.

* * *

Waking up in a white room with your head weighing a million tonnes, needles in your arms, and a mask over your face is not a pleasant experience, which is why when I woke up in that position, I was not in the best of moods.

"Envy! You're awake!" I looked up, and saw Curtis sitting on a chair in the corner. He grabbed his crutch and hobbled over to me.

"I thought you were going to die! There was blood everywhere on the floor and on you! I thought you were dead when you fell to the floor. Your eyes were open but you weren't breathing or blinking and you wouldn't move! I'm so happy you're alive!" I gasped as the little squirt squeezed me. I moaned, and grabbed my head. I felt a large bandage on my head, where my headband should be. I tried to speak, but my words were slurred.

"Ugh, how much did they give me?" I spoke, but I don't think Curtis understood me. I felt like killing the squirt, but I was too weak. The doctors had really gotten me, hadn't they?

"ENVY! What the fuck did you do?" I jumped almost a mile high. I looked over to the door, and saw Sam standing there, tears running down her face. Her eyes wandered to my arms, eyeing the 3 needles producing from my pale skin. Her eyes welled up with more tears when she saw the bandage, and oxygen mask made her burst into tears.

"Envy… tell me what happened." Sam's voice was a whisper as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Uh, Sam? Are you Envy's girlfriend? It's just-I don't know why you're here, and that's the only reason I can think of." Curtis/Wrath looked shyly at the curvy, dark-haired girl, his purple eyes burning into her green ones. How I ever thought they were grey, I don't know. Sam smiled, and nodded. I closed my eyes.

"Envy! Tell me what happened!" I jumped as Sam spoke harshly. I sighed, ready to talk.

"Well…

* * *

_I hear a loud crack, the crunch of bone and the splintering of wood. The back of my head erupts in agony. I clutch it, barely able to listen to Solaris. I crawl over to my music, and turn it off. Solaris told me too, plus it's hurting my head. I pull my hand away, and I notice that I'm bleeding. I look around, and I see 2 small puddles of blood, connected by a trail. There's so much blood. Blood, blood, blood. I gasp in pain, and face one of the puddles. I hear Curtis come in. He's asking why I screamed. Did I scream? I don't recall. I hear an ear-splitting shriek, and I force it into the back of my mind. The blood is getting closer… closer… closer… The blood. It smells like copper, or steel. Whatever it is, it's highly metallic. And it's filling my nose, mouth, and lungs. I can't breathe. I'm drowning in my own blood. Granted, I do love bloodshed, but I usually only like it when it's someone else's blood. My rapid loss of blood must be making me unable to think straight. Am I going to die? Are they going to help me? Or will they let me die? What about Sam? What will she do if I die? Move on? Mourn? Rejoice? I don't know. I can hear Curtis in the background, trying to roll me over so I can breathe. But do I want to breathe again? It was just a few days ago I was thinking about killing myself, and I guess it wouldn't be so bad. No more stress, pressure, or mean and angry little voiced in my head. Oh, wait, I've been rolled over. Great, but I'm still not breathing. I feel Solaris pounding on my chest, and the blood pouring out of my mouth. I feel an agonizing stab of pain in my head, and then I feel nothing. I see nothing. I hear nothing. I smell nothing. I taste nothing. Am I dead? Did Solaris fail? Maybe. I see a light in the distance, but I can't be bothered going to it. Maybe if I lie here, it'll come to me. Oh, look. It's coming. I realise I'm cold as the light heats up, warming me. I'm unbearable cold inside. I try to scream, but nothing comes out. If it does, I can't hear it. I slowly open my eyes, and…_

* * *

I woke up here." I shrug, as if it's nothing. Sam has tears running down her face.

"Envy…"

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Aaaaand there you go! The others will get more of a chance to shine, but for now, I'm being evil. **** Yeah, I know its way shorter than the last chapter, but I've had writer's block lately. I've been working on this chapter for a few days now, and I need some more reviews, preferably with ideas for new chapters.**

**Saiyonara! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I **_**promise**_** to give some backstory on their previous lives and the earlier stages of their relationship in this chapter! Also, more Wrath! And no POV this time, except in flashbacks. Any requests for side stories/extra plots will be appreciated, and I will try to add them into my main plot. And thank you, **_**koryandrs**_** and** _**dmc fanboy,**_** for reviewing. Again. You're the only ones. I'm really feeling the love, guys! Also, sorry that this chapter is so late. I've had to deal with a lot of stuff; being un-adopted, re-adopter, moving countries, losing siblings, pets, friends, and my partner, plus year 12 is coming up and I have holiday homework! ASDFGHJKL! Too much too do… plus writer's block. **

**Anyway, enough rambling. Onwards with Chapter 3!**

* * *

Envy was released from hospital after 2 weeks and surgery. He had a temporary steel plate drilled onto the back of his skull while the broken bone healed, and had received 16 stitches in the back of his head. Much to his pleasure, Trisha had been too lazy to clean up the blood on Envy's bedroom floor and had gotten carpet cleaners to do it for her.

"Sloth, thanks for fixing my carpet." Envy patted his elder sister on the head. The woman didn't even stir from her sleep. The teen sniggered. He marched back to his room, smirking. When he got back to his room, he once again admired the clean carpet, before noticing his bedside table. The edge was slightly splintered; with all the blood he lost, it was miracle he didn't die. Envy ran his hand along the side, of the table, before flopping onto his bed. He looked at the ceiling, and at the pictures pinned up there. There was him and Sam standing outside an ice-cream parlour on their first official date, in a photo booth, wearing silly hats, and Sam hugging Wrath and Envy together. Envy smiled.

* * *

"_Hey, Envy?" I looked up as I heard my name. My eyes locked with Sam's, and a light blush coloured her cheeks. I swallowed, unsure if I could speak. I was beyond nervous, but I knew I hadn't blushed or started sweating yet. I opened my mouth, ready to talk, but nothing came out._

"_Envy?" Sam frowned, and I felt myself blush. Damn. We'd been together for a week, and I had not blushed in front of her yet. _

"_Y-yes?" I croaked a bit, and Sam smiled. I blushed a bit deeper with that smile. She was so beautiful. _

"_This is a date, right?" Her voice was so soft, so sweet, so perfect. If any other guy ever toughed her, they would not be around for long. Death would be imminent for them-no. I couldn't kill anyone, or I'd end up back _there.

"_Uh, yeah. A date. Its-it's a date." I gulped, and Sam smiled warmly. She was so beautiful. This was so out of character for me. I don't fall for people, not me. I'm Envy, the sadistic loner, not Envy, the mushy love-struck teenager._

"_Alright, if it's a date, are you going to kiss me?" Sam smirked, her face twisting in intense smugness. It was still perfect and beautiful. But her question caught me off guard. Was I going to kiss her? If I was, what would she taste like? Would it be warm or cold? Hard or soft? Gentle or rough? Only one way to find out. I leant over and pressed my lips onto hers. They were cold from the ice-cream, but they tasted sweet, like sugar or hard lollies. She tasted like bubble-gum and tea, and it was beautiful. The kiss was clumsy, but I loved every single one of the 4 seconds it lasted for. I pulled away, blushing like a beetroot._

"_Envy…" I felt arms around me, holding me in a warm embrace. I held her back and we just sat there while the rest of our ice-cream melted._

* * *

That had been the first time.

* * *

"_Envy. Psst. ENVY." I jumped and almost fell off my chair, staring out my window. Sam was perched on the edge of it, wearing a tight black tank top and torn black jeans. She has about 5 necklaces on and a chocker with a green gem on it. She had heavy eyeliner on, and black lipstick. She was beautiful, in a different way from normal._

"_JEEEZUS, Sam!" I laughed, and helped her in. She was staring at me, eyes wide. Oh, shit. I was wearing my glasses, and my hair was up in a ponytail. I was wearing a baggy black tank top, and loose black boxers. This was embarrassing. Sam suddenly started laughing, and I knew why. I blushed, and started laughing too._

"_Hey, I'm doing homework, 'kay?" Sam stopped laughing._

"_The English poem?"_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_Can you read it to me?" I blushed. I didn't read poetry, especially homework poetry. But this is Sam, and I would do anything in the world for her._

"_Uh, ok.  
_

"Whenever I think of you,  
I go to another place.  
A place where we're together forever,  
And where we can never be hurt or judged.

The truth is I don't know how to say it.  
Whenever I think about it, my mind stops in absolute ecstasy…

I think I love you."

_Sam was staring at me, smiling softly. She ran at me and held me tight._

_Before I knew it, we were sitting on the bed, some Techno/Industrial Punk music playing loudly, and we were making out. We'd been together for a month, and this was our first make-out session. I liked how this relationship was going._

* * *

_**And I am done. Just done. Read and Review, guys! **_


End file.
